Wake Up
by HardcoreQueen
Summary: Tigress and Viper caught in action. Doing what ? Singing! First fanfic/songfic. Po/Tigress and Viper/Crane
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! This is my first fanfic/songfic. Wanted to start with something easy. So here you go!**

After a long while of punching iron wood trees, Tigress went to the kitchen to get something to drink. "Hey Tigress, wanna rest at The Peach Tree? Po and Crane are out." called Viper. "Alright. Wait for me." After a few minutes, they walked (and, well, slithered for Viper) to The Peach Tree. They sat down and admired the starry sky.

"Hey Tigress"

"Yeah?"

"Do you _love_ Po?"

That question caught Tigress offguard. Tigress had always been emotionally fond of Po. She just didn't show it.

"Do you _love_ Crane?"

"Well, urm.. Ahh.. Y-yeah.." Viper answered while blushing real hard. "Hey, you didn't answer my question. Soooo, do you love him?"

"Umm.. Yes?"

"Hmmm... You wanna sing a song ?"

"Not really.. i'm not really good." admitted Tigress.

''Don't worry. I'll sing with you. I'll start."

Viper: **You've been deep in a coma**

 **but I stood right here**

 **when you thought there was no one**

 **I was still right here**

 **You were scared when I told you,**

 **open up your eyes**

Tigress **:Never stopped being someone**

 **Who could love you well**

 **Had to show you the hard way**

 **Only time would tell**

 **Revelations and heartaches**

 **Make you realize**

Both **: I was always in front of you..**

Both: **So wake up**

 **Your sleeping heart**

 **I know sometimes we'll be afraid**  
 **But no more playing safe, my dear**  
 **I'm here**  
 **So wake up**

 **REPEAT!**

"Whew.. Wow Tigress! Who knew you had such a nice voice ?''

"I could say the same about you.''

'I wonder what the guys reactions would look like.. ' wondered Tigress.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, Next Chapter up..

 **ENJOY!**

"Yeah, that was some good noodles there Po." chuckled Crane. They were walking up the stairs when they heard Tigress's and Viper's voice ending a song.

"So wake up..." They finished. The boys quickly hid behind some rocks. "Nice going there, Tigress. Soooo, when are you gonna tell Po you love him ?" probed Viper. Po's jaw hit the ground (literally). Tigress loved him. Him, the greedy dumpling eater? The big fat flabby panda? The guy who annoys Shifu? Totally unexpected.

"I'll tell when you tell Crane that YOU love him. So there." replied Tigress, in a smug tone.

"*sigh* guess neither of us are telling them."

"What do you love about Po, Tigress? I'm curious. You look like you wanna kill him anytime soon." questioned Viper. "I love Po for a couple of things. I love him Because he's caring. I love him because no matter what comes his way, he is still smiling and acts idiotic, which I find kinda cute. he has the aura that feels like he has my back. But do you think he loves me back?"

'Yes, I do, Tigress. I have always loved you.' thought Po.

"So, what about you ? What do you love about Crane ?"

"I love Crane for the guy he is. Some people think he is just a scrawny bird who is not capable of anything. But in my eyes, he is a hero who doesn't care what people think and puts his people first. He is also mature. I do hope Crane feels the same way too."

'Yes, I do, Viper. I have always loved you.' thought Crane.

The two boys were so excited that they hit the rock, which made a sound. The girls turned around and saw the boys with wide eyes.

"H-how long have you been hiding there?" Asked Tigress with a dangerous yet an Oh-shit tone.

"Long enough to hear your conversation." replied Crane while looking at Viper lovingly. Viper blushed slightly. " Can I talk to you, Viper, in private?" Asked Crane.

Viper nodded her head and followed her. That left Tigress And Po. Alone.

...

...

"Tigress, Did you mean what you said ?"

"Every word. I-I love you Po." confessed Tigress.

Po pulled Tigress into a passionate kiss with his hands around her waist and her hands resting on his neck. They broke apart and Tigress asked,"Does this mean you love me too?"

He didn't need to answer for he had pulled Tigress into a kiss once more.

_-_-_-_-_ Meanwhile with Viper and Crane_-_-_-_-_-_

"What is it, Crane ?" asked Viper not looking at Crane.

"I want to confess" As he rubbed his neck "that you are the most amazing girl I have ever met. So, Viper, I-I love you."

"I love you too, Crane."

Whoo... That went well... You know the protocol (I guess) R & R please !


End file.
